


One Night

by ultrahotpink



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sex in exchange for seeing Clarke in the Skybox, The 100 kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrahotpink/pseuds/ultrahotpink
Summary: In a desperate attempt to visit Clarke in the Skybox, Abby approaches Marcus with an offer that he finds difficult to refuse...





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the Kink Meme prompt "Kabby Sex in exchange for favors pre-canon" http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=205273 . I'm a little late with this fill but I hope that you all enjoy it none the less! 
> 
> The rating is an M for now, but it will go up with subsequent chapters! ;)
> 
> Thanks to my Kabby slackkru ladies (Abbygkane, Blizzaurus, and Zoemorgans) for all of your help and support! I honestly don't know if I would have had the courage to post this without you. Enjoy!

Kane looked up as he heard the knock at the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but then being Vice Chancellor while still heading up the Guard always meant that someone wanted him.

"Come in." he commanded, turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

He heard the door open slowly, and yet no one spoke. When someone entered his office there was usually a sense of urgency or purpose to their visit. But he had a mountain of papers to get through and he didn't have time for this. 

"Yes what is it-" he inhaled sharply, seeing Abby before him. She'd always had that effect on him. The ability to take his breath away. But they were well into their adult lives now and he had had a lot of practice with encountering Abby, although these days all of their encounters tended to be heated discussions and disagreements about anything and everything. And yet, here she stood, looking almost sheepish. It was very curious. 

He stood. "I didn't realise we had an appointment. Please." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

She nodded, walking over to sit in the chair. "We didn't actually, but I have something I'd like to discuss."

He couldn't help but notice that she perched on the edge of the chair, as though she wanted to be ready for a quick exit.

"It's nothing urgent I hope," he said.

Abby clenched her fists together in her lap before letting them relax. "Nothing urgent, no. Only..." she stopped, seemingly unable to find the words.

Marcus walked over to the bottle of whiskey, or at least what passed for whiskey on the Ark, and poured a small amount into each glass, before handing one to her.

"Thank you." she took a small sip, closing her eyes.

The air between them was heavy with the silence of something she wouldn’t say.

After a few more moments he spoke. "Why are you here Abby?"

Not that he didn't want her here. Only that she had never come to him alone in his office.

She gulped down another sip. "I want to talk to you about Clarke." Her eyes met his and he could see that there were already tears that threatened to spill over.

He reached out, touching her forearm. "Perhaps we should talk about this another time-"

She shook off his touch. "No, I need to talk about it now." She looked so desperate, so vulnerable, so, well so not like the Abby he knew. 

He took a sharp swig of his drink and moved back to his desk, this time perching against the front of it. "Abby, you know we can't talk about this."

"I've submitted over a dozen visitation requests to see Clarke, all of which have been denied."

"It's a matter of law. You know as well as I do that prisoners in solitary aren't permitted visitation."

"But under some rare circumstances prisoners have been granted visitation-"

"Those were granted under medical circumstances wherein either the prisoner or a close family member was dying. I don't believe that that exception is valid here. Is it?"

Abby sprung out of her seat and gave a frustrated cry, before moving to the other side of his office. She stood there for a moment, her hands clutching the top of the credenza.

He moved across the room to her, wanting to put his arms around her. To hold her, to grant her anything she wished. But he’d lost the right to comfort his friend’s wife when he’d been forced to sign the papers to float Jake and imprison his daughter. 

Still, perhaps … he pressed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Abby. You must know, if there was something I could do-" 

Her hand covered his, stopping his words. 

She turned her hand still in his as she faced him. Her eyes met his again. "There is. We both know there is."

Marcus blinked. "I- I don't under-"

"Come on Marcus. We both know how this works. You have something I want, I have something to give you."

What was she saying? She couldn’t possibly be hinting… That she wanted to trade sex for a chance to see her daughter? Not that it wasn’t a tempting thought, picturing her spread out beneath him, completely at his mercy. But she seemed to imply that she thought he would be open to that kind of an exchange. It was probably best to dissuade her of that notion.

He let go of her hand. "I think you're mistaken-"

"If you're worried about discretion, believe me, I don't want it getting out that I slept with Marcus Kane to see my daughter any more than you do."

“That’s very flattering, I’m sure.” He studied her face to see if there was a joke lurking behind her wide brown eyes. But all he could see was the usual. Abby standing before him, determined to get her way. He both loved and simultaneously hated her when she was like this. “What precisely are you proposing?”

Her gaze met his. “One night of sex, however you’d like it, in exchange for a visitation with Clarke.”

Marcus’s eyes raked down her body before closing them tightly. Fuck! A series of images flashed in his head. Abby in his bed. His cock in her hands, in her mouth. Going down on her until she came screaming his name. Holding her against the wall in his small shower as he fucked her senseless. 

He’d tried not to think of her like this. She was his friend’s wife and a fellow councillor, but regardless, even his careful and considered mind, couldn’t control the hint of desire that it felt when he was with her sometimes. And he’d certainly never imagined that she would be propositioning him like this. Offering him her body in exchange for a visitation with her daughter in prison. 

It would be despicable of him to take it. She was desperate of course, but was that what she thought of him? That he was a man who could be bought?

He moved back behind his desk and picked up his pen again, focusing on the page in front of him.

“I’m sorry Abby, but I can’t help you.” No matter how tempting the prospect of a night with her was he thought to himself.

“Well, it was worth a shot. I guess I’ll move onto one of your other colleagues. I hear Major Jenkins is more flexible to this kind of request anyway.” She got up, moving towards the door.

He looked up at her sharply. The thought of her giving herself to that brute… He’d heard the same rumors as her about Jenkins and but he’d investigated him and found nothing. 

“Wait,“ he pleaded, moving towards her. She turned to face him. “Are you really determined to do it this way?” he asked, his eyes searching hers.

She stared up at him defiantly. “I won’t stop until I’ve seen my daughter again, you know that better than anyone. If you won’t help me, then I have to find someone who will.”

He nodded. He didn’t want to sleep with her, well, not this way. But if he didn’t give her what she wanted, she would continue until she’d achieved it, however damaged she’d be after. At least with him he could make sure that she wouldn’t have to go to anyone else. He could spare her that at least.

“Come to my room after dinner, and we can discuss this.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of six! Please feel free to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to leave a kudos or a comment! I was very touched by all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Abby gripped her fists tightly as she stood outside the doors of Kane's room. She was nervous, to say the least. She almost hadn't believed the rumors about Marcus when she'd heard them. He might be cold and calculating but she'd always thought that he'd had a sense of honor when it came to something like this. But here she was, standing outside of his door, mentally preparing herself to have sex with Marcus Kane.

It wasn't that it was a revolting thought. Despite their mutual animosity, she could admit that he was an attractive man. Her friends had spoken in depth about the things they'd like to do to Marcus Kane, if only they could get him to look their way, but he'd almost always rebuffed their advances. That was another strange thing. She'd thought he'd turn her down for sure. That their mutual dislike of the other would almost ensure his no. And yet she was here. To talk he'd said, because of course he would want to negotiate the very specific rules about this. But then again so would she. No one could know that they'd done this, and it was in their best interests to keep it that way.

She knocked at the door, holding her breath. She heard his heavy footsteps and did her best to compose herself. He couldn't know that she was nervous. He was already hesitant enough. If he saw that she was hesitant too, he might try and do the honorable thing and refuse her. And then she'd be at the mercy of a less desirable option.

When he opened the door, he was wearing a black V-necked t-shirt and his standard black cargo pants. She had to hand it to him; despite the limited resources on the Ark, he'd always managed to have a distinct sense of style.

"So, how do we do this?" she asked, brushing past him and sweeping into his room.

She looked around the space. It was smaller than she imagined the quarters of a Vice Chancellor's would be, but then again it was very him. No frivolity, no excess. Severe, reserved, but neat and put together. Everything had its place here.

She heard the door shut behind her.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

Abby nodded, turning to face him. "Whatever you have is fine."

He moved to his neatly ordered liquor cabinet and poured two glasses half full of whiskey.

"Would you like water in yours?"

"Neat is fine, thanks."

He handed her the drink and they stood there sipping their drinks, before Marcus gestured to two grey chairs in the back corner of his room.

He put the drink down on a small metal side table and met her gaze.

She gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. What if he said no? A heavy feeling fell in the pit of her stomach, what if he said yes?

"Abby," he began, clenching his hands together. 

He was nervous too, she could sense it. But about what?

"I know that this has been a difficult time for you, between Jake and Clarke-" he paused.

She swallowed the burst of emotion she'd felt at the mention of their names. Getting upset wouldn't help her here. 

He continued. "But I can't in good conscience allow you to trade yourself for this."

Dammit he was turning her down! She took another sip, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

She needed to leave right now. She needed to leave before she embarrassed herself beyond the point of never being able to look him in the eye.

"I'll find someone else-" she said, moving towards the door.

"I'll make the arrangements tomorrow for your visitation with Clarke," he said in a low voice. 

What did he mean that he would make the arrangements? She turned, facing him. "You'll- I don't understand."

"I'm going to grant your request, on the one condition that you tell no one of the exception I've made for you."

She stared at him. Her eyes wide with shock. He was granting her request, with only her silence as a condition? No, something wasn't right. Marcus Kane did not grant favors this large without expecting something in return, and this was a big favor.

"And that's it. My silence is all you'd like?" her eyes met his, challenging him.

"That's it," he said.

She could feel his eyes studying her, adjusting immediately to the change of tone. 

"And I'm supposed to believe that that's it. That that's the only thing you'll expect of me."

"Isn't this what you wanted Abby? A visit with your daughter? I've promised you you'll have it."

"What's the catch Marcus?"

"I've told you, there isn't a catch." 

She could hear the frustrated edge creep into his voice. She shouldn’t push, she knew she shouldn’t push. But if not this then what?

"And there's nothing you'd like in return? No amendment you'd like support for, no upcoming votes that you would like a guaranteed vote on. That you're offering me this without any expectation of something-"

"Yes, god dammit!" he roared.

She flinched at his passion. While always emphatic about his points on the council he hardly ever lost his cool. Perhaps he did in this moment really mean that he didn't want anything. That he didn't intend to call in a favor at a later date. 

But she knew him. She knew the way his mind worked. She knew that there would come a time when she would oppose him on a council matter and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from using what little power he had over her.

"No. But thank you Marcus." she said, moving towards the door.

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

She could hear the frustration in his deep voice. None of this was what she wanted.

She turned, facing him. "That I wanted to create this disparity between us? No, that's not what I want.”

“So you’re offering me sex to make it even, rather than accepting that I would ever just grant you a favor?”

“I believe that you think that you can do this without expecting anything, but I don’t believe that you’ll be able to stop yourself from using this against me, and I can’t give you what you want in terms of the council, so this is what I’m offering.”

“And this is the only way you’ll let me help you. The only way I can make sure you won’t make an offer to someone else?”

She could see that he was hurt, but she just couldn’t compromise on this. Giving him her body only affected her. Giving him her vote could effect hundreds of people on the Ark. No, she couldn’t risk that.

“Yes,” she nodded.

He sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. “Fine. But we do this, my way.” He moved towards her slowly.

She swallowed, her heart thumping louder and louder with each step towards her. “And what way is that exactly?”

"Get undressed." His eyes met hers as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. He was challenging her, daring her to take off her clothing now or walk away. Was she really prepared to do this with Marcus Kane? 

Without another word she rolled her shirt over her body and pulled it up over her head flinging it to the floor.

Evidently she was going to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think so far! The rating will be going up next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the lovely feedback and kudos! Things are starting to heat up in this chapter. Enjoy!

He stared at her, aghast at what was actually happening. Abby Griffin was standing before him, half naked and with that determined look in her eyes. He knew that look well, he'd seen it countless times before across the council table. He should have known that that look was just as powerful in the bedroom as it was in the council room, if not more so. And it was most decidedly having an immediate effect on him. 

She moved towards him slowly, her fingers hovering tantalizingly above the top button of her jeans.

This was certainly not how he'd ever pictured this. That she'd be coming to him under these circumstances, but here they were.

She stood in front of him and his gaze dropped to her fingers that were opening the button of her jeans and lowering her zipper. He could see the contrast of the plain black cotton that lay beneath the grey denim of her jeans.

She took his hands in hers, placing them on her small waist.

God her skin felt unbearably soft underneath his hands! His thumbs ran along her hip bones almost unbidden.

"Take them off me," she commanded, her gaze challenging him.

He'd known she'd be like this. Fierce, determined, passionate, commanding. Even in bed. Hell, especially in bed. Even when she was in a position of vulnerability she was strong. Even during their worst arguments. It’s what he admired most about her.

"I thought this was about what I want," he challenged back.

"It is." 

He relented, tugging her jeans down her slim legs. Feeling their silky softness as he went.

His hands trailed back up her body as she stepped out of the jeans, standing before him. 

"Your move," she said.

She was maddening, impertinent, but in this moment, she was everything! Abby standing before him in nothing but her underwear was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

He stood up, lifting her up as his hands grasping behind her legs and placing them around his body. She gave a high squeak of surprise that satisfied him before gripping her legs around his mid-section tightly.

He moved forward, carrying her with him.

"Marcus, where-"

He kissed her then, his fingers lacing through her hair and bringing her head down to his. If he wanted to be in charge, he knew he would have to take it, or else completely submit to the exquisite torture of whatever she'd decided. Perhaps there would be time for that later, but not now. 

He pushed open the door to his small bathroom, pressing her against the cold steel of the wall. She gasped and he kissed her again, pressing her into the wall with his body. He pressed his pelvis to hers, grinding his hard cock against her. But it wasn't enough. There were too many damned layers between them.

He pushed at her legs relinquishing their former closeness by enough that he could push his own shirt over his body.

Her hands fell to his pants, making quick work of the fastenings. She ran her fingers lightly over the edge of the fabric, and he shivered. Her eyes met his and she gave a mischievous smile.

His lips pressed into her neck, softly kissing his way to her ear. He could feel her pulse quickening under his movements and hear the gentle sigh she released. "What are you waiting for?" He said in a heavy whisper.

"You," she rasped back. "After all, you're in control. Right?"

She was challenging him. Daring him to take back control.

He reached behind her, and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her body, his fingers catching her panties and dragging them down as well.

She was exposed before him. Beautiful and vulnerable in a way he'd never seen her. As he dragged the fabric down her legs he kissed her skin. 

Abby let out a soft moan as she dragged her fingers through his hair.

Whatever this might have started out as, she was undeniably enjoying herself, which was exactly where he wanted her. Her smooth flesh writhing underneath his, hot and wanting him.

He stood up again, trailing his hands up her body. He reached into the shower, and turned it on, before turning his attention back to her.

"Take everything off me," he commanded. 

She ran her hands down his torso. Slow enough that he was in agony, but quickly enough that he never wanted it to end.

She pulled everything down and his cock suddenly sprang forth, grazing her smooth cheek. He shut his eyes, overcome by the overwhelming thought of Abby's mouth so close to his member. He shook his head. There would be time for that later. She rose from her knees, her smooth naked body sliding up his.

His mouth claimed hers hungrily, moving her under the spray of the water.

She broke the kiss, running her hand down his body. Resting on his cock.

"So Marcus Kane likes to get clean before he gets dirty?" She said, her hand running lightly over him.

It took every ounce of strength he had to open his eyes to look at her. "While." He corrected her before dropping to his knees and spreading her legs apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to kudos and comment so far! I'm so grateful for your kind words, and encouragement! Enjoy!

Abby closed her eyes, inhaling in sharply at the feeling of Kane's tongue on her core. It had been months since she had felt the raw passion of a man so intimately and she’d never thought that she would ever be here with a man she'd sworn to hate.

She'd thought he'd be business-like and perfunctory. That he'd be as eager as she would to get this over with as soon they could. But this had quickly spiraled into something more. 

His tongue swirled a particularly sensitive spot and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

She was wary of giving him a response, of letting him know that she was enjoying anything that he was doing to her.

His fingers replaced his tongue and he looked up at her. Studying her, searching her face for a hint of victory.

"There's no use in holding back," he rasped, his fingers alternating between quick and lazy circles that made her twitch.

Her eyes met his. "I'm not holding back, only bored. I wouldn't have taken you for a slacker."

Too far! There was always something about him that forced her to go too far.

Suddenly his arms were behind her knees and he was hoisting her legs on his shoulders and pressing her body firmly into the back of the shower.

She tried wriggle away but couldn't move. She was trapped and completely at his mercy.

His mouth returned to her mound with renewed vigor as his tongue swirled with more angry and insistent strokes and flicks.

She sighed, surrendering to his hold and running her fingers through his luscious dark hair. 

She'd always loved it when Jake took control as most of the time he'd let her take the lead. Not that they hadn't had a good sex life. He'd known every part of her, and known what to do to make her come. It was nice, safe, and familiar. This wasn't like anything she was used to. 

Oh, he was good at this. He was clearly experienced and methodical, but also surprising when she least expected it, but then he was always like this when faced with a challenge. And they certainly knew how to do that with each other.

Abby closed her eyes, feeling her peak building. She tried to move her hips away from his movements. She needed to give herself a reprieve from his mouth, but he held her tighter, refusing to let her run away from this, from him. From the orgasm he was sending her swiftly towards. 

Another large swirl of his tongue forced a low grunt from her. She looked down, meeting his eyes. However stubborn she was, he could match it.

She looked down at the sight of him holding her up, his mouth doing things to her she could have never imagined. His gaze met hers and his tongue suddenly changed again alternating between light and firm strokes.

She moaned, unable to help herself. He wanted her to know that he was doing this to her, that he was making her moan. That even if she fought against his efforts that he wouldn't stop. She had always been able to keep fighting against this tendency in council meetings, but here? Here, she could give into him. Here if she lost a part of herself at least she would gain the release she'd been denied for so long.

Abby felt a familiar rise building in her. "Marcus, oh Marcus, I'm- " She moaned as her orgasm washed over her, contracting violently against him, her hips bucking against the now slower, more gentle strokes of his mouth.

He gave her pulsing core one last tender kiss before lowering her back to the ground. He stood up, pressing his body against hers. 

His mouth came down to her neck, trailing feather light kisses up to her ear lobe. 

"Nobody calls me a slacker," his low voice rasped in her ear.

Her head drew back, his eyes meeting hers.

"I stand corrected," she managed to rasp between deep breaths. 

He gave a half smile before bringing his mouth down on hers softly. As his tongue touched hers and she could taste herself on it. He was trying to remind her of everything he'd just done to her.

The water shut off, and she realized that they must have been in there long enough to trigger the automatic off the showers had.

He reached out and grabbed a towel. Before she could say anything he was gently blotting the towel over her damp skin.

It felt nice to have someone care for her. That hadn’t happened since-

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, her eyes meeting his.

He stared back at her. “I want to. Isn’t that what this is about?”

Abby nodded. Why was she hesitating? It wasn’t as though he was asking for anything shocking or outrageous sexually. At least not yet. Although somehow this was more intimate than what they’d just shared.

Marcus finished drying himself and quickly hung the towel back up. He pressed his body into her back and she could feel the insistent press of his hot hard cock on her ass and she was suddenly reminded that he hadn't taken any pleasure for himself yet.

She had to take control. To keep this about sex. Anything more… Well, she wasn’t able to give that to anyone. At least not yet.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the small bathroom and back to the main room. She didn't want to think about emotions. She didn't want to think at all.

She led him through the small space, grabbing a nearby armless chair and placing it in the center of the room. She was going to take back control and he was going to like it.

She stopped him just in front of the chair and trailed her hands down his torso. Her finger ran along his length and she heard him inhale sharply. He had made her feel vulnerable, so it was time to make him feel the same way.

She kissed him lightly on the lips as she leisurely ran her hand over his cock. She wanted him to be at her mercy, to want her, to pant for her, to scream her name. She wanted to even the score between them. 

Abby slid her fingers up his cock again, pausing to lightly circle the head before running her hand back up his muscular torso and resting them on his shoulders. She pushed on his shoulders lightly and he sat on the chair. He looked up at her and she smiled, stepping between his legs, wanting him to see her. To sit there, waiting in anticipation. She ran her fingers through his thick dark mane. His hands moved to the backs of her thighs pressing firmly into her skin as they moved up to cup her ass.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Marcus said, his voice low and full of need.

"I know," she said with a mischievous smile, before slowly sinking onto her knees before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos folks! I hope you enjoy!

Marcus thought that the feeling of making Abby come was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, until she had knelt before him. He couldn't have imagined in his wildest fantasies that she would have responded to him as she had. Hot, writhing and calling out his name. He'd almost come from just the sound of his name on her lips. But he'd exercised every shred of will power he’d had left to hold off. Everything that they had done so far seemed to top the previous moments. If that continued, he was in for something he knew he wouldn't be able to forget. Not that he would ever want to. If this was only one night, he wanted to memorize every detail of her. Her perfect body, toned, tight, while still being lush in all the right places.

She ran her hands up his inner thighs, placing them finally achingly close to his cock.

Her eyes met his as she ran her hands up his torso, her fingers almost grazing him but not quite. He inhaled sharply and she smiled. She was torturing him deliberately then, although he was optimistic that this would end more favourably for him than her regular brand of torture.

Her eyes watched his with amusement. Could she see how desperately he longed for her to touch him?

Of course she could, otherwise she would have given in.

Finally after several more light teasing caresses, her smooth cheek made contact with his throbbing member.

He gave a long moan, unable to stop the noise from falling from his mouth.

She ran her smooth face over the length of him before her finger joined in, lightly teasing him in tandem. 

God, he needed her mouth on him! She was so hot, perfect, exquisite, and also infuriating. So... well, so Abby. Nothing that was happening now should have surprised him, and yet... He'd imagined what sex with her would be like, but the reality of it had surpassed everything.

As if sensing his wish she softly kissed the base of his shaft. His hand came to her hair, stroking it with the barest touch.

He closed his eyes hard at the feeling of her lips on him. Fuck, he could almost come from that one kiss on him alone! If he had been a younger, less practiced man he might have. But neither of them were virgins, thank god! No, they were both grown adults who knew what they wanted. 

Please don't stop he thought desperately, his eyes frantically trying to communicate what he couldn't bring his mouth to at present.

He could feel her hot breath on his cock, as she wrapped her hand around the base of him and planted another kiss on him.

He inhaled sharply "Fuck, Abby!" he hissed between his teeth.

"What do you want Marcus?" She stared up at him from her position of kneeling before him.

"You know what I want," he said.

She gave a crooked smile, squeezing the base of his dick. "I can't be sure unless you say it."

She was taunting him, but he had surrendered to her the moment he'd agreed to give her visitation privileges on her terms. If what she needed was permission, he was sure as hell going to give it to her.

His hand gently fisted her hair. "I want you to suck my cock."

Her tongue ran up his length and swirled around the head of his penis.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, all thoughts but her, and what she was doing to him were gone.

She squeezed her hand below the head, before taking him in her mouth and stroking down him simultaneously.

He groaned, unable to suppress his response to her actions any longer.

Her technique was perfect! Messy, controlled, but enthusiastic all at once. She was a woman who knew exactly what she was doing, not that it surprised him. Everything he had ever learned about her had only ever served to reinforce everything he knew to be true. What was happening between them now was no exception.

He was however more than aware that the sight of Abby kneeling before him was one that he wouldn't have expected. But Abby was no victim, she wasn't delicate. She never did anything she didn't want to do, which begged the question. Had she wanted this? On some level, had she picked him because she'd wanted him like he'd wanted her?

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and he shook any thoughts of why away. Who cared about why when her mouth was doing exquisite things to him. He closed his eyes. She had been determined that this was the only way to maintain the status quo between them, so he would damn well enjoy it. He felt a familiar rising in himself. He was so close to the edge, so close to topping over, but then what? Would she leave?

"Stop... please," he pleaded.

With one last swirl of her tongue she stopped, and he felt a moment of regret. No. This wasn't how he wanted this to happen. If this was the only time, then he wanted to make it count.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

He took a deep breath. "Stand up."

She obeyed him, standing before him and parting her legs slightly.

He reached out, his hands ran up her legs, over the slight curve of her hip and squeezing her unbelievably perfect ass.

"Last chance," he said, staring up at her hungrily, his hand drifting through the thick dark curls between her thighs as he found her clitoris. His thumb pressed against her and he dragged it in a slow wide circle.

Her eyes met his as she inhaled along with the movement of his thumb.

She moved her legs further apart, stepping forward to hover above him. "I'm good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Please feel free to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Abby stood above Marcus. This was a kind of power over him she hadn't felt before. Sure, she'd held the moral high ground in most of their arguments. And she'd loved those moments of triumph when she'd out maneuvered one of his motions, but standing before Marcus on the precipices of shifting everything between them, this was power. She wasn't backing down for anything.

She took another step forward.

Marcus leaned forward, his mouth taking her hard nipple in and sucking it, his fingers moving against her clit.

She closed her eyes, her hands drifting through his hair, tugging on it softly.

If he kept this up, she would be coming again, sooner than she'd thought. Whatever his faults, however much they disagreed with each other, their bodies seemed to agree that they wanted this. 

She moved her body down, slowly hovering over him, so close that it wouldn't take much more than a small movement of her hips to take him into her.

His hands drifted around her ass squeezing it, before drifting up her back. Both tender and insistent. Her forearms rested on his shoulders, her hands still threading through his hair.

His eyes met hers and she pressed him to her entrance.

"Oh god, Abby," he breathed.

She sank onto him slowly feeling a beautiful aching stretch she hadn't felt, well, perhaps ever. Jake had felt different. A little less length, but still perfect in his own way. Marcus filled and stretched her in a way she hadn't been used to. 

She inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, I just need a moment-"

"God, you feel so good." Marcus exhaled, catching her lips again.

She kissed him before pressing her forehead to his, breathing in, her muscles contracting around him before stretching to accommodate him more fully. His hands trailed down her sides before cupping and lightly squeezing her ass.

She bit her lip to stop the moan that was coming out of her mouth. Fuck, she needed this, whatever this was with Kane. If it had been someone else, someone she’d been indifferent to, it would have been over by now and she could have gone back to her quarters and continue to ignore this part of herself. But Marcus had woken up something in her. Something that had lain dormant for too long.

Her eyes locked with his and she could see the same look in his eyes. He’d needed this too. On the surface he’d always seemed so cool, but it was his eyes that betrayed his emotions when they argued across the council table, and it was those same eyes that spoke to her now.

She kept his gaze as she rose up slowly before sinking down on him again more quickly.

Fuck yes, this was what her body wanted. To feel him inside her.

A hand moved up her back grasping her hair as he brought her mouth back down to his, kissing her passionately, his tongue expertly mingling with hers.

His hands cupped and squeezed her ass, urging their rhythm to go faster, moving himself into her and deeper. Her breath caught with every thrust. Every stoke hit something deeper and deeper in her.

He kissed down her neck adjusting his posture so that he was slightly slouching in the chair. A moan came out of her mouth unbidden at the next thrust at the adjusted angle. Her eyes met Marcus's and he thrust into her with a crooked smile. She closed her eyes. This smug son of a bitch knew exactly what he was doing to her with every damn move.

She felt his mouth on her nipples suckling as his tongue swirled around. If he kept at it, it wouldn't take much more for her to come again. This whole thing was supposed to be about making him come, and yet she was so close to coming at the hands of a man she was supposed to despise yet again.

His lips were at the nape of her neck now, kissing the soft sensitive flesh. Sucking at it lightly. At this point she didn't care if he left a mark. The only thing she cared about was that he never stop. 

"God, I'm so close," she breathed. 

He kissed up her neck, his lips hovering at her earlobe. "Good, I want to feel you coming." he rasped back, moving his hand between them to gently massage her clit.

"You're even better than they said you'd be" she rasped, thrusting down on him more rapidly.

He planted his hands on her waist, stopping her movement. "Even better than who said I'd be" his eyes caught hers. 

"Than... it doesn't matter does it?” she paused her movements, searching his gaze. She had seen that look in his eyes before. That determined look he got when there was a motion he wanted passed or he was trying to defeat one of hers. 

"Who Abby?" he asked again.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" She asked moving her hips attempting to get him back to what they were doing. 

Marcus thrust his hips up and Abby bit her lip. "If you want me to continue, then yes," he said.

Abby let out a slow breath. "Come on Marcus, women talk-" 

“Which women?" He was scanning her face, probably attempting to detect any signs of deception. The man was practically a human lie detector.

Abby looked at him incredulously. "The other women you've done this for." 

She saw his face drop into an expression that she hadn’t seen often. Marcus Kane was stunned. He stood up, forcing her from him. 

She stumbled backwards. "Marcus-"

"So that's why you came to me. Not because of some long shot for seeing your daughter, but because you'd heard that I was a sure thing. That I abused my office and sold favors for sex?"

Abby took a deep breath. "There was a woman who came into the infirmary who said-" 

"Or for god's sake Abby, she lied! I've never, not before this, not before you came here and told me what you were going to do-" 

"Marcus I'm so-"

"So sorry? For what? For thinking that I could do that?"

Abby felt the white hot heat of anger rising in her. Here she was, grovelling, apologizing for assuming that he would do the very thing he was doing. Oh, he had some nerve! 

"Correct me if I'm wrong Marcus, but I am here, you said yes, and we were-" 

"It's different. You're a fellow Councillor, and you were a friend once-" 

"I offered to go elsewhere. But you stopped me.” She had thought it was an act of compassion, but maybe it had been a less about kindness and more about something else. 

She took three steps towards him, bridging the gap between them. “You know what I think Marcus? I think you couldn't bear the thought of someone else putting his hands on me. That if it was going to be someone it should be you." 

He gave a crooked smile, moving towards her. "You know what I think Abby? I think you came to me because you wanted it to be me." 

She shook her head. "It could have been anyone-" 

"No, it couldn't." He moved towards her further closing the gap between them, pressing his hard muscular body against hers. "You're even better than they said you'd be, that's what you said. You wanted it to be me-" 

Her eyes met his. "Fuck you-" She raised her hand up to slap him and he caught her arm, moving her swiftly to the nearest wall and pressing her against it. 

Before she could think, he hoisted her legs around his waist, and his cock poised against her wet entrance. 

"Do you want me to fuck you? All you have to do is say it." His hand was pressed between them his thumb pressing angry circles into her clitoris.

She sighed, feeling the frustration of this situation to her very core. Frustrated that she had read the dynamic between them wrong, frustrated that she had thought that this could just be about sex, frustrated that he had the upper hand with her, frustrated with herself that in this moment she wanted to come more than she wanted to be right. If she searched deep down within herself, had she wanted it to be him all along? She could have gone elsewhere, to people who would have accepted her offer. To people who even liked her, but she had chosen him. Was he right? Did she care if he was? All she had to do was say yes. Yes, and he would continue fucking her. Yes and he would make her come. 

She inhaled sharply as the swift circle of his finger made her exhale. She forced herself to look up and meet his gaze. His intense challenging gaze.

"Yes, damn you. Are you happy?" she bit out.

"Yes." he said thrusting into her. 

Her hands threaded through his hair. "Fuck you Kane," she exhaled into his ear.

It only made him thrust into her harder. This was a shift from the way he was before. Before he had been considerate, and almost tender. And now, he was fucking her to punish her, but it didn't matter. It felt too damn good.

He pressed her up against the wall so hard and fucking her so frantically that she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Couldn't do anything but experience the euphoric feeling rising up inside of her.

His low moan reverberated through her chest. She gripped her fingers in his hair, desperately grasping it as though it would somehow help her over the edge she was rapidly approaching. He moaned and pressed her more tightly into the wall, no room between them. 

Abby closed her eyes tightly as she let out an unbidden cry.

Marcus moved his lips to her neck, kissing it, sucking it.

Suddenly everything gave way and she felt the waves of her orgasm crashing over her, contracting so tightly around him she thought she might actually burst. 

Through her haze she felt Marcus thrust into her one last time before pinning her to the wall. She felt vibration of his moan as he came in her in large warm spurts that seemed to further draw out her own pleasure.

He drew his head away from the crook of her neck, pressing forehead against hers, allowing pulsing sensations between them to ebb slowly before withdrawing from her and lowering her to the ground.

Marcus moved towards the bathroom and she immediately felt the loss of his warm skin that only moments ago had been pressed against her. She closed her eyes, running her hands through her long, still damp tresses. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Marcus, dressed again and standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes sorrowful eyes watching her. He shook his head, as if shaking himself out of a trance and crossed the small distance between them.

"Here," He handed her the wash cloth from his hand, his gaze held firmly to the floor.

She took it from him, willing his eyes to meet hers. The cloth was a thoughtful gesture. He moved away from her, grabbing a book from a nearby table and sitting on his bed.

She picked up her clothes and walked into the small bathroom.

After she had finished cleaning up and dressing, she stood in the doorway to the bathroom, taking the opportunity to observe him.

He was calmly reading his book as though he hadn't been fucking her against his bedroom wall only moments before. Almost as though nothing had happened, although Abby's body still possessed a mild ache and pleasant hum that served as a reminder. 

She watched him for a few moments longer until finally he met her gaze.

"Did you need something?" he asked, his voice so smooth and cold it almost chilled her.

She should leave it alone. Perhaps she should take the hint and walk away, but as usual nothing about her very being would allow her to take the path of least resistance.

"Should we talk about what happened?" She asked.

His eyes met hers. "There's nothing to talk about. I'll make arrangements for someone to escort you to the Skybox in the morning." He looked back at his book. 

He was pissed, but then again so was she.

“Fine. It’s probably best if we forget this anyway.” She moved towards the door, intending to leave.

“Oh, I intend to remember every detail, every time I sit across from you at council meetings from now on,” he bit out in a harsh tone.

Her cheeks blushed hotly at his innuendo that was thinly veiled as a threat. If he thought that she would allow him to hold this over her, he had another thing coming.

“Go to hell Kane.” She turned and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of this angst ridden smut fest! I've started playing around with the idea for another fic set in this universe, so please feel free to let me know if you'd be interested in that. This was a challenging concept to write, but I am so glad that I did!
> 
> Thank you to turtlebook for requesting this prompt in the first place! When I saw it on the kink meme, I thought, somebody has to write this, and then I thought, I have to write this! So, thank you for inspiring something that I might not have pushed myself to do otherwise.
> 
> Thank you to donnawanderedoff, zoemorgans, and blizzaurus, for all of the writing sprints and moral support! I was seriously considering never posting this, but you ladies gave me the courage to go for it!
> 
> And finally, thank you to all of the lovely people who have taken the time to kudos or comment thus far! Your words and encouragement mean so much to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
